Strength training equipment typically employs an exercise interface unit connected to a means of resistance, such as a weight stack or selecterizable series of leaf springs. Common exercise interface units include specifically, but not exclusively tricep straps, grip handles, tricep press down V bars, stirrup handles, chinning triangles, straight bars, double stirrup handles, curl bars, tricep ropes, straight lat bars, head harnesses, single cable handles, lat pull down bars, ankle cuffs, foot cuffs, and shoulder cuffs.
It is often desirable to provide several different interchangeable exercise interface units for use with a single weight stack for purposes of increasing the versatility of the machine without significantly increasing the cost of the machine. While generally effective, experience has shown that users of such equipment tend to become frustrated with and eventually stop using such machines unless the method of interchanging the exercise interface units is quick, easy and intuitive.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive yet reliable and intuitively operable device capable of permitting quick and easy connection and disconnection of various exercise interface units to a weight stack.